


Ill Met By Moonlight

by IvyMarquis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Edging, F/M, Horror, Kinda, No romantic partners are injured in the making of this story, Size Difference, Size Kink, They do the do as people just fyi, Werewolf, Werewolf/Human, no graphic violence, non-specific mentions of abuse in prior relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Theo’s got a not-so-little secret and Ellie wasn’t supposed to find out like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission to the archive, so hello! Just a heads up this is a plot-heavy, smut-light kinda story and I basically did my best trying to tag this. This story itself is about a year or two old but I really wanna do more ellie/theo pieces (especially a tried and true werewolf/human erotic piece, but we'll get there).

Ellie couldn’t help but feel her life was about to fall to pieces again. A relentless unease settled deep in her belly, warning her the other shoe was going to drop soon. Of course, the notion was silly. She’d hidden herself away quite nicely. The past two years had been spent picking up the pieces and she thought it was more or less back to where it should be. She was actually happy, an emotion that had been foreign to her before she’d finally fled and found herself here.  
  
“Here” being a small town on the cusp of absolutely nowhere. In her teenage years Ellie would sooner die than live in a place like this, but at 28 the town was a sanctuary. Most of the people were transient; truckers, hunters. Here for no more than a few days before driving off down the highway. There were a small few who called the tiny town home, most of whom she knew well by now.  
  
_No point worrying about it._ Ellie mused to herself in a vain attempt to quiet her humming mind as she wiped down the counter top in Flo’s Diner.  
  
Acknowledging that there was no point dwelling on it didn’t keep Ellie from worrying though. She’d been distracted all day, horny and anxious at the same time. It was a hell of a combination and one she didn’t much care for. Being easily sidetracked wasn’t a good idea when handling food as people tended to be more cantankerous when they were hungry.  
  
The diner’s namesake was counting down the drawer while Ellie did the final touch ups before they closed for the night. Watching Flo, Ellie hoped Theo would pull up soon. Now she’d moved in with him, she no longer lived in the little apartment above the diner and didn’t want to keep Flo waiting.  
  
Right on cue a truck coming down the road turned into the parking lot before backing into the space left of the door.  
  
“If you’re done, you can go ahead and head on out, Ellie.” Flo’s voice broke her from her train of thought, bringing Ellie back to reality.  
  
“You sure, Flo? I don’t mind staying until you’re done.” She actually did but Flo had saved her ass. If she wanted Ellie to stay an extra ten minutes then that’s what she would do.  
  
“Nah, I’m almost done countin’. Just need to fill in the paperwork. No point keeping him waiting.” Inclining her head towards the truck, Flo shut the cash register down.  
  
“Thanks, Flo.” Finishing with the counter, Ellie put the rag up before bundling up. “See you tomorrow!”  
  
“See ya hun! Tell Theo I said hi.”  
  
“I will.” With that, she unlocked the front door and stepped outside. _Jesus Christ why didn’t I bring pants?_ The knee length skirt did absolutely nothing to protect her legs and the panty hose only took the edge off. It was brisk in the late morning when Ellie had come to work. Now it was pitch black and the cold was out with a vengeance. Ellie couldn’t get inside the truck fast enough as she bolted from the diner.  
  
A violent shiver wracking her body as she adjusted to the warm cabin of the truck, Ellie huffed. “It is freezing out there!”  
  
“Come here; I’ll warm you up.” There was no intonation to his voice but her thoughts wandered anyway. Lifting the console, she scooted into the third seat and all too happily tucked herself up against his side. The man was like a furnace. Hearing him chuckle slightly, she stayed curled up next to Theo as he started to drive off. Reaching for the dial on the radio, Ellie was seconds away from changing the station when the broadcast was interrupted.  
  
“This just in: A prisoner from the Green Ridge Penitentiary escaped earlier this evening. Authorities are searching for the man, but urge the public to not pick up hitchhikers, especially in the surrounding area-”  
  
The announcement was probably going to go on further, but Ellie continued with her channel surfing. “Did he not realize he’ll freeze to death out there?” Talking mostly to herself, she gave up on finding a station, turning the volume down and dropping her weight against Theo.  
  
“Desperation will make a man do stupid things but you’d think he’d of waited until summer.” Theo replied. From his tone he didn’t think the man would survive the night either.  
  
“Mhmm…” She made a soft noise of agreement, her mind wandering again. _Speaking of desperate…_ The stray thought trailing in her head, Ellie slid her hand down until it was resting inconspicuously on Theo’s denim clad thigh.  
  
While she didn’t tilt her head to look up at him, she was certain he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Without question he knew she was up to something. He’d likely be content with waiting to see what all she had in mind.  
  
Sighing quietly to herself, Ellie trailed her fingers across his inner thigh, pleased to note how he shifted his seat and readjusted his grip on the steering wheel. Smirking but still refusing to look at him, Ellie continued with what she was doing. His sudden inability to sit still told her he could feel her tracing fingers even through the thick fabric of his jeans.  
  
When she grew bored of that she turned her attention to his belt, shifting so she could support her weight on her legs and use both hands to get the stupid thing undone. _Damn southern men and their belt buckles._ Once that was done, Ellie was quick to undo his button and unzip his fly only to find he was going commando. _Well, that makes my job easier._  
  
She felt fairly pleased with herself as she wrapped her hand around his cock, languidly stroking up and down. She didn’t even need to see his face. His white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel told her exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
Feeling herself get wet watching and feeling him harden under her touch, Ellie shifted her hips as she wished she had something to push up against. She could also feel her mouth salivating.  
  
While she enjoyed giving him head, Ellie wasn’t normally so gung ho about it but chalked her reaction up to simply being frisky. Not in the mood to waste too much time, once Theo was hard she engulfed him completely.  
  
Ellie belatedly acknowledged that probably hadn’t been the smartest decision she’d ever made. She’d surprised Theo to a certain degree, given how the truck jolted.  
  
“Damn it, Eleanor! Could you have fucking _warned_ me?” There was only a slight irritation to his voice despite his words. Her face was the picture of innocence as she let go of his cock with a _pop_!  
  
“Oops… We can stop, _Theodore_ , if you wanna.” While her words were flippant, she did feel some guilt about startling him.  
  
Hearing him mutter _“Damn woman’s gonna be the death of me”_ , Ellie grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she felt him start to break and pull over.  
  
As soon at the truck was in park she was back on him, not needing the hand buried in her blonde hair to remind her what she’d been doing prior. While her mouth slid up and down his cock, her tongue laved against the underside of him.  
  
Feeling him try to get the loose bun on her head undone, all he was really succeeding in doing was pissing Ellie off by pulling out her hair. Swatting his hands away, she undid the bun herself. Her soured expression was placated by the feel of his fingers working their way through her hair. He loved playing with it and she loved having it played with.  
  
Ellie propped her knees up underneath herself in the hopes he’d get the hint. Rewarded with the feel of his hand sliding down her back, she still jolted when he reached the hem of her uniform. Delighting in the feel of his warm hand on her bare flesh, she squirmed impatiently as he pulled down her panty hose and underwear.  
  
Moaning around his cock when his hands were on her again, Ellie heard Theo chuckling softly. “It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” he gently admonished, eliciting an annoyed noise from her.  
  
He seemed content with teasing her like she had with him earlier, his fingers tracing across her inner thighs and sensitive folds. As she continued to suck him off, Ellie got more and more agitated with his teasing, squirming in desperation until he finally slipped a finger into her.  
  
It might just have been a single digit and she might have been wet enough for him to slide his whole fist in on the first try but it was friction and it was something for her to grind against.  
  
Whimpering, Ellie’s attention was split between the cock in her mouth and the finger in her cunt, reinvigorating her efforts to suck him off. He’d sit there and tease her mercilessly until he could get hard again once he’d finished but then she’d have him inside her and that was the only thing she could focus on at the moment. She enjoyed the teasing and the attention but was incredibly impatient at times.  
  
“Well you’re just making a mess of yourself on both ends, aren’t you, Ellie?” She’d never been particularly neat when giving head and was more than aware of how wet she was between her legs. Goosebumps raised across her flesh when he trailed a wet finger across her dry thigh.  
  
Ellie lamented him withdrawing his finger, wiggling until she realized Theo was moving. Shifting himself so he could reach her more easily, his hand slipped under her belly to get to her folds rather than across her back. He slid two fingers inside her, using his palm to grind against her clit. She moaned loudly after a minute or two, moving her hips to grind against his hand.  
  
_Oh fuck I’m gonna cum_. Normally not so quick to finish, she had been keyed up all day and was making the most of the opportunity. Wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn’t notice as his cock slid from between her lips. Ellie closed her eyes and only focused on her own pleasure, grinding up against him.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She was so close!  
  
Then he pulled his hand away.  
  
“You fucker, why’d you stop?” Breathless and accusatory, despite her question she didn’t even bother trying to put together why he wasn’t going to let her cum. Teasing and edging were art forms where he was concerned and Ellie hated him for it. Rather, she claimed she did when she was feeling impatient. Like she was right now.  
  
Looking him in the eye she saw Theo’s strained expression. It was always there when they were fucking. Like there was something he was trying to keep tethered.  
  
“Come here.” Cramped as they were in the truck, Ellie still knew exactly what he had in mind from how tense he was and couldn’t crawl into his lap fast enough. Straddling him, the two could barely keep it together long enough to get all the right pieces aligned before Ellie sank all the way down on him, moaning happily as she was stretched.  
  
Whimpering, Ellie was more than eager to bounce up and down on his cock, frantic to reach her orgasm. With both their eyes closed, hands buried in the other’s hair with their foreheads pressed together, neither noticed the car pull up behind them.  
  
Feeling herself about to reach the edge again, she drove a hard, fast pace not wanting to give Theo time to get any cutesy ideas if she could avoid it.  
  
The man was notorious for snatching her orgasms from her. All of that paled in comparison to how close she’d been when a knock on the window ripped her orgasm away from her.  
  
Yelping in fright, Ellie’s eyes snapped open only to be blinded by the headlights. Bewildered, she knew when Theo realized what was going on because his grip on her hips tightened to an almost painful point as he slammed her down onto the base of him, feeling more so than hearing a growl come from him.  
  
Theo being vocal wasn’t all that unusual an occurrence. Theo sounding exactly like a pissed off animal on the other hand was _not_ and was extremely disconcerting.  
  
Blinking until she could see again, a still-confused Ellie turned her head towards the window only to duck into the crook of Theo’s neck when she saw who it was.  
  
Looking a cop in the eye while hilted on her boyfriend’s dick was bad enough. _Knowing_ the cop in question was even worse.  
  
Never one to miss a beat, Ellie about died on the spot when Theo rolled the window down to talk to him. “Hey there, Steve.” He barely had to the common decency to sound strained.  
  
Unable to find the resolve to pry herself from Theo’s neck, Ellie prayed the conversation would be swift.  
  
She couldn’t see Steve’s facial expression, but the tone of his voice said he realized what all he’d interrupted. Not that it was easy to miss once Theo rolled the damn window down.  
  
“Well, I was going to make sure you kids weren’t having any problems, but I see that’s not the case. There’s a search going on further north, y'all need to go home and make sure you lock your doors.” Kids. At 28 and 35 they were hardly kids, but she supposed age was relative. That aside, most people weren’t willing to start shit with Theo. Escaped convict or not; the one time she’d seen a man try, he’d sat his ass down the moment Theo stood up.  
  
Not emerging from her “hiding spot”, Ellie stayed put until she heard the window roll back up. “Is he gone?”  
  
The crunch of gravel under tires confirmed that for her, as well as the feel of Theo’s warm hands sliding under her dress, settling on her chilled hips.  
  
“Yes he’s gone. You can come out now.” Theo seemed pleased with his own joke, ignoring the light scowl on Ellie face.  
  
“Did you have to roll the window down and talk to him?”  
  
“I can hardly ignore the sheriff tapping on the window, Ellie. I’d much rather focus on you but I don’t think you’d appreciate an audience.”  
  
No, she certainly wouldn’t. Her retort was cut short by a staggered moan as his hands trailed up and back down her spine, Ellie shivering in response to his touch. She cooed softly as Theo rolled his hips underneath her, clearly trying to refocus his girlfriend’s scattered mind.  
  
As much as Ellie wanted to dive right back into it, she was finding it difficult to do so between Steve’s interruption and the new found anxiety about the prisoner. She knew she was perfectly safe with Theo inside the cab of the truck yet couldn’t stop herself from glancing out in the woods.  
  
“…lie? Ellie!” The tone of his voice brought her out of her reverie, her attention refocused on Theo. His hands pulled away from under her dress, reaching to cup her face. “You alright there? You zoned out on me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just distracted.”  
  
“I can see that. You wanna stop?” Of course despite him giving her an option, Ellie had a suspicion he was hoping for a “no”, which she was all too happy to give.  
  
“No.” To prove her point, Ellie started moving on her own before letting Theo guide her up and down his shaft, one hand on her hip and another in her hair.  
  
Theo pet and stroked her the whole time, trying to keep her focused on what was going on where they were joined and not outside the truck.  
  
Her breathing changed as she got back into the swing of it, the deeper breaths becoming pants and moans as her movements became more erratic. Theo’s grip on her hip kept her fairly steady but Ellie bucked and squirmed as she was brought closer to an orgasm. Theo was more than happy to help her along, his thumb finding her clit and teasing her.  
  
Grasping at his shoulders, Ellie begged him not to stop. She wanted to cum so badly and if he stopped her again she was going to murder him.  
  
“Theo! Theo please! Oh God, please! Mmmm… don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Please-”  
  
“There you go, pretty girl. Cum for me.” She stiffened momentarily with a soft squeal before all the tension dropped out of her body, leaning against Theo as she enjoyed her orgasm. Panting against his shoulder, Ellie pushed his hand away from her now over stimulated clit, letting him continue to thrust in and out of her until he reached his own climax. That grip on her hips was back, pulling her down firmly on him while he spoke in her ear as he came.  
  
Too tired to focus on what he was saying, she elected to just listen to the sound of his voice.  
  
Eventually the pair disentangled themselves, Theo tucking himself back in his pants while Ellie smoothed down her dress. She wasn’t going to bother with trying to wrestle her underwear away from her panty hose, or try to put either back on. While she was not looking forward to the dash from the truck to the house, they would be home soon and then she could shower and crawl into bed. Her mind finally quiet, she laid down between the passenger and middle seat, using Theo’s thigh as a pillow. She drifted in and out as he started driving again, not quite able to fully fall asleep, aware of Theo messing with her hair.  
  
Naturally, it was when she finally drifted off that the truck lurched; this time through no fault of hers. Adrenaline and the sensation of a strong pressure on her abdomen had Ellie fully awake in an instant. The pressure was Theo using his arm a brace to keep her from slamming straight into the floorboards.  
  
Theo hadn’t been driving particularly fast but the reaction from the truck had them both on edge.  
  
“What the hell?” Confused, Ellie looked around the windows, aware of Theo cussing and the tire light coming on as he got the vehicle back under control.  
  
“Shit. Must have hit something. Stay here.”  
  
Nodding, Ellie sat up in the passenger seat, leaning against the window. Turning her head to watch Theo as he worked, the dead tire was the back left one. Not that she could see much once he got everything set up and went to work.  
  
As the adrenaline wore off Ellie was tempted to doze again but still too strung out.  
  
Theo wasn’t a mechanic but was no stranger to changing a flat. He’d be done soon and then they’d go home and deal with the tire in the morning. They were almost there.  
  
At the sensation of falling, Ellie didn’t scream despite her heart leaping out of her throat. She thought she’d dozed and was having that feeling like the ground around her had dropped off. Expecting to feel the door at her back and the seat underneath her in a split second, she was stunned when the cold air outside to greet her, as well as the earth.  
  
“Ellie?” Bewildered by her fall and unable to understand how she was outside, Ellie hadn’t screamed but obviously Theo had heard her fall out of the truck. The ground dropped off past the road, so he would have to go around the truck before he’d be able to see her. Dazed, she scrambled to stand up but only managed to get onto her hands and knees. Struggling to get her limbs to cooperate, she blinked at the snow underneath her before a hand yanked her up by the collar of her dress.  
  
_That_ was when Ellie screamed. There was no way Theo could of gotten to her that quick. Said scream was cut off by cold metal pressed against her throat. Instinctively growing very still, Ellie was compliant as she was pulled up tight against her captor.  
  
Hysteria filling her, the only thing Ellie could rationalize was that _he_ had found her. That was the only reason this was happening. She wanted to bite and scratch and claw away from the man holding her but she also didn’t want her throat slit.  
  
Theo rounded the corner and Ellie saw his body language change when he realized what was going on. In that moment she was starkly aware of how much one’s demeanor influenced how they carried themselves. She’d have to be daft to miss that he was a large man but his normal, gentle demeanor often softened his sheer size.  
  
Theo was _pissed_ and it made him look a foot taller.  
  
A jolt of fear shot up Ellie's spine. Obviously of the man whose knife was at her throat, but that small instinctive little voice was warning her to be wary of Theo too. She didn’t like being scared of him; It drew up too many memories she was trying to forget.  
  
“I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing, but you’re going to let her go or I’ll break your fucking neck.” Her anxiety renewed, Ellie fidgeted as much as she dared. This was a bad situation and she wanted to be far, far away from it.  
  
“You take one step closer and I slit her open from ear to ear.” That immediately stilled her. “Did you finish with the tire?”

“What the hell do you care about-” Theo cut himself off, piecing it together. “You son a bitch!” They hadn’t passed any cops or road blocks. While the police and the search teams would eventually bring the man hunt further south, clearly no one had expected for him to get this far this soon.  
  
“I swear to God, dude, I will fucking make you watch her bleed out if you don’t stay away.”  
  
The metal bit into her neck and Ellie feeling the blood well up against the blade.  
  
Staring at Theo under the moonlight, something just kept looking _off_. Ellie chalked it up to her hysteria at being held hostage; wanting to panic, wanting to run and unable to safely do either. It _was_ him, but he looked different. The bone structure seemed to have changed, but that was a stupid thought and didn’t make any sense.  
  
“Ellie, close your eyes.” His voice was hoarse and distorted. She immediately complied, not wanting to know what was about to happen.  
  
That’s when all hell broke loose. A sickening, gut wrenching crunch cracked through the air like gunshot and the man behind her became as stiff as Ellie had when she’d felt the knife. Next thing she knew, the knife was gone. Distantly she heard both the man and the knife hit the soft, thin layer of snow underneath them. However the man had been holding her off balance so when he abruptly dropped her she pitched forward. Acting on instinct, Ellie’s eyes shot open as she tried to catch herself.  
  
She wished she hadn’t. She _really_ wished she hadn’t. Stunned, Ellie failed to catch herself, her knees hitting the ground first, her arms in front of her. Her elbows absorbed none of the shock, her head and shoulders hitting the cold snow beneath her. Starting to scramble, Ellie immediately went back to the ground despite how painful it was to lay in the cold.  
  
That little voice in the back of her head told her to stay down and out of the way until she could get to the truck.  
  
The bone crunching noise had been Theo. The man had dropped her of his own accord, terrified. Not that she blamed him after she realized what the noise had been.  
  
Standing on his back legs, he was easily pushing eight feet with black hair and yellow eyes. Ellie could barely wrap her brain around what she was seeing. She was convinced she’d hit her head harder than she thought when she’d fallen out of the truck. There was no damn way her boyfriend, standing _ten yards_ away from her, was now a werewolf.  
  
The built up stress over the past several years had finally gotten to her, and Ellie had snapped. That was the only explanation for this.  
  
There was one thing that made Ellie unable to deny that this was Theo. He had a large scar that ripped from the juncture of his shoulder and neck across his chest. As if God was daring her to try and dissociate what was happening, that same scar was equally as prominent on the werewolf.  
  
Theo, the werewolf, was focused on the man and not watching her at all. It might be her only chance to get away. The truck wouldn’t stop him if he wanted to get at her badly enough, but Ellie was banking on his attention staying fixated on the man.  
  
Like a hare darting for its hole, Ellie quietly got her limbs underneath her before making a dash for the truck. The passenger door was still open.  
  
She had to admit that the odds of actually getting into the truck were pretty slim, but she had to try. Her sudden movement must have elicited his attention. To her credit, she at least made it to the top of the incline before the creature had cut her off and she almost fell back down. Fear unlike anything else she’d ever known filled her to her very core. Flight wasn’t an option. There was no God damn way she could fight, so Ellie stood very still. _It’s Theo. He won’t hurt you. It’s Theo._  
  
He wouldn’t, right? Ellie dropped back to the ground, trying to make herself as small as possible and not move. She was on the verge of either hyperventilating or having a heart attack.  
  
Ellie tried to keep herself together as he caged and sniffed her all over, jolting violently when he licked her neck along where the shallow cut was. _That_ sent her into a full blown panic. Ellie did not like the concept of werewolf teeth anywhere near her neck.  
  
He seemed unconcerned, continuing his investigation and checking her. Said investigation was tolerated until he pushed his nose against the apex of her thighs through the fabric of her dress, sniffing where his cum from earlier was still dribbling out her.  
  
Dragged from her fear-addled thoughts by him nudging her a little more insistently, that movement lit a fire under her ass. She didn’t know what the hell he was doing but being mounted by a werewolf after almost getting her throat slashed wasn’t on the to do list for tonight. On the other hand, a mental breakdown was slowly climbing its way up the ranks.  
  
The top of the incline wasn’t that far away. In fact if she jumped hard enough she could probably almost reach the truck. There were no outs to this situation and it made her skin crawl. She _always_ had an out.  
  
_Fuck it._ If he was going to kill her he would have done it already. Admittedly, Ellie was completely relying that Theo was still in there and wouldn’t let this thing rip her throat out. Close as he was, trying to hide what she was going to do was impossible. She wasn’t concerned about catching him off guard and using that confusion to escape. The whole thing hinged on him allowing her to get away. Pushing herself up, Ellie tried one more time to get into the truck.  
  
A clawed, hairy hand caught her on her thigh, right above her knee. Ellie almost busted her face on the asphalt from the lurching change in her momentum as he dragged her back to him.  
  
“Theo _please_ just let me go!” Voice pitched and on the verge of hysterics, she could feel that mental breakdown on it’s way.  
  
He regarded her for a moment before the man from earlier finally attempted what Ellie had failed twice at: Escape. He left his knife and a yellow stain in the snow. Whereas Ellie had tried to get to the truck, he made a break for the woods.  
  
That was the trigger Theo seemed to need, refocusing on his original prey with a savage snarl rather than treating Ellie like a mouse caught by a cat. He was off of her in an instant, bounding after the man. They got right past the tree line when a piercing scream ripped through the air.  
  
It wasn’t just once. Frozen on the spot from her fear, Ellie could hear the man being eaten alive. She had no idea how far the search parties were, but the sound wasn’t likely to travel unless they were already in the area. She was the only one who could hear the man’s pleas, and she sure as shit wasn’t going to try and help him.  
  
Trembling and stunned, Ellie fought to get her legs back underneath her, shaky steps taking her to the truck. Climbing back in, she slammed the door shut and didn’t bother locking it. She had a feeling it wouldn’t keep Theo out if he wanted in but something told her he was busy making good on his promise to break the man’s neck.


End file.
